The Internet has evolved into a communication platform upon which a variety of information-based services can be provided. One of the most popular of these services is the provision of electronic documents constructed using hypertext markup language (HTML). These documents are often referred to as web pages and are available from computing locations or sites on a logical segment of the Internet commonly referred to as the World Wide Web, or simply the Web. Information available on these Web sites and servers is typically accessed using a Web browser executing on a remote computer. For example, a user can launch a Web browser and access a Web site by entering a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the Web site into an address bar of the Web browser and pressing the enter key on a keyboard or clicking a button with a mouse. The URL typically includes three pieces of information that facilitate access: a protocol indicator that designates a set of rules or standards for the exchange of information in computer communication, a domain name that is often based on the name of an organization that maintains the Web site, and a path to the desired document within the domain. Standard Web browsers can use the information included in a URL to establish a connection with a Web server and obtain information from that Web server.
In addition to Web sites and Web pages, other types of services are available. Among those services are electronic mail, instant messaging, chat services, audio or video services, and other information services. Typically, each service available on the Internet has existed in isolation from other services. For example, a user can access a Web site using a Web browser but must open an audio application to access audio information as a separate service. Additionally, a user may have to open a third application to access a chat service and a fourth application to access a messaging service.
Typically, although information content from each type of service exists in isolation from other services, such information can be logically related in a variety of different ways. For example, information can be logically related in the sense that information available from each service can refer to information available on another service. Also, information from more than one available service can be topically related, originate from the same source, or be related in some other fashion. Current systems fail to provide any ability to integrate information from various services in logical and meaningful ways.